


acting out old parts

by snaredrum



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Fluff and Humor, alternate universe from atla and lok but takes place around the korra time period, i promise one day i'll write something that isn't these two bickering, i think lapis and pearl could have a fun dynamic and i like writing it, steven is the avatar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaredrum/pseuds/snaredrum
Summary: Avatar Steven needs a waterbending master.Pearl knows where to find one, but that doesn't mean she's happy about it.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	acting out old parts

**Author's Note:**

> my friend and i came up with an atla su au yesterday and then this happened. im supposed to be writing an essay
> 
> title comes from carried away by passion pit because the lyrics to that song crack me up in the same way this dynamic cracks me up. except i dropped one word to make it flow better. let's party like it's 2012

“Is it too late to ask Master Sapphire?”

Pearl and Garnet stood on the landing dock of Air Temple Island, watching the steamer approach. It crawled over the horizon a few minutes ago; it was now close enough for the pair to make out its Southern Water Tribe markings. 

Garnet smiled, as much as Garnet ever smiled (at least, when not talking to Steven). From her, a twitch of the lips conveyed as much as a beam from anyone else. 

“My mothers are quite content in their retirement on Ember Island. I would only disturb them for an emergency.”

The steamer was almost at the dock. Pearl crossed her arms. “I think this does qualify as an emergency,” she muttered. 

From behind, the pair heard what sounded like a miniature windstorm, heralding the arrival of Amethyst and Steven on air scooters. Steven dismounted with a jump, bending the air beneath him to land on a dock piling. He looked at the incoming ship with starry eyes.

Amethyst dismounted in a similar manner, but chose to land on Pearl’s back, wrapping her arms and legs around to keep her in place. The contact almost knocked Pearl into the water. “Dang, Pearl, why are you being so negative? You’re the one who invited her in the first place.”

Backing up from the edge of the dock, Pearl tried to shake Amethyst off. “I – Amethyst, get off me – I’m not being _negative_ , I’m just a bit wary.” She paused. “Wait, how did you even hear that?”

Amethyst laughed in Pearl’s ear, but jumped off. She lazily stretched her arms above her head, her sleeveless vest showing off her master’s tattoos, and leaned back against Steven’s piling. “I’m an airbender, P. I just _bent_ the _air_ that held your voice over to me.”

Pearl paused for a moment from straightening her sash to look at Amethyst. “I...didn’t know you could do that.”

Amethyst shot her a toothy grin. “I didn’t get these tattoos for nothin’.”

For his part, Steven tore his gaze away from the ship to look at Pearl. “Why are you wary? Oh, oh, is she an ex-supervillain who left her life of crime behind and wants to atone for her sins by teaching the Avatar?” He had a far off look in his eyes, the one that Pearl knew meant he was imagining a vivid backstory for his soon-to-be master.

Pearl sighed. She wanted to choose her next words carefully. “No, no, not at all. She just kind of…”

“Sucks?” Amethyst supplied. Pearl made no attempt to contradict her.

It was impossible to see Garnet’s eyes behind her sunglasses, but Pearl knew she was being fixed with a disappointed glare.

She held up her hands, palms out. “Her words, not mine.”

Garnet didn’t move. Pearl rolled her eyes. “Fine. You’ll meet her soon enough.”

The steamer was docking now. It wasn’t huge, nothing like the general public passenger vessels that usually went between Republic City and the Water Tribes, but Steven looked awestruck. “I can’t believe I’m finally going to learn waterbending!” He reached his hand out and gently swatted Amethyst’s shoulder a couple times. “This is so exciting!”

Pearl had never resented her status as a nonbender, but as she watched the gangplank lower she couldn’t help but long for a world in which she could be the one to teach Steven. _It would be so much simpler_ , she thought as she watched a blue-clothed figure step out. 

Putting on her diplomacy face, Pearl went over to meet her. “Master Lazuli, it is an honor to have you join us.”

Lapis hadn’t changed too much since Pearl last saw her. She was still skinny, still had tired eyes that seemed to look right past your face and into your soul. Still shorter than Pearl, but that didn’t mean much – Pearl was taller than most people.

“Cut the formal crap, Pearl. Don’t pretend you’re excited to see me.”

And still, evidently, an asshole. 

Pearl’s eyes were getting tired with how much she was rolling them today. She could hear Amethyst laughing behind her. “Oh please, Lapis. I’m being polite.”

Lapis put her bag down on the dock and raised an eyebrow. “I know. I was joking. You can tell by my sly grin,” she deadpanned. Pearl had no idea how to respond to that.

So she didn’t.

“So, I presume you’re the lucky Avatar?” Lapis said, stepping past Pearl and looking up at Steven. 

“Yes!” Steven jumped off the piling and floated down to the dock, landing in a deep bow. He straightened back up and beamed at her. “I can’t wait to begin waterbending! It’s nice to meet you, Master Lazuli.” 

Lapis returned his bow. “Call me Lapis.”

Steven nodded. “Okay!”

Garnet stepped forward. “Hello. I am Garnet, Steven’s earthbending master, and this is Amethyst, his airbending master. We appreciate you agreeing to join us; your renown precedes you. Allow me to show you to your quarters.” 

“Please, lead the way.” Lapis picked up her bag and followed Garnet up the path to the Air Temple. Steven tagged along, itching to learn more about his new master. 

“Is it true you once stole all the water from the Southern Sea?”

“Depends on who you ask.”

“Woooah.” 

Pearl and Amethyst stayed behind on the dock, the former still miffed from her exchange with Lapis. It was brief, but already draining.

“Off to a great start,” Amethyst said. The grin was audible in her voice. “I see why you were so pissy earlier.” 

“Ugh.” Now that the first group was halfway to the temple, she began walking up the dock as well. Amethyst jogged to catch up with her. “Lapis and I have never really gotten along. We’re like oil and water.”

“Haaa. Water joke. How do you two know each other, anyway?”

“We grew up together.” 

Amethyst whooped; Pearl cringed from the noise. “Oh _hell_ yeah, I love a good childhood rivalry! I can see it now: the waterbending prodigy. The nonbender who’s out to prove herself. Zero social skills between the two of them, going by that trainwreck of a conversation y’all just had.” She held her hands out in front of her, her fingers forming a rectangle like she was picturing a mover screen.

Pearl shook her head. “No, it was nothing like that. Well, actually, maybe a little.” She waved her hands, as if to brush away the thought. “Regardless, the point is, if she tells you any stories about growing up, including but not limited to stories in which I feature, come to me so I can fact check. She has a penchant for exaggeration.” 

“You are the most boring person on the planet, you know that right.”

“Whatever. Just know that half of what she says is most likely a lie. Especially the story about the penguin seals and the Glacier Spirits Festival.” 

Amethyst jumped in front of Pearl. “Oh, that means that one is _definitely_ true.” She formed an air scooter beneath her and raced up the path. “Yo Lapis! Tell me the story about the penguin seals and the Glacier Spirits Festival!” 

Exhaustion settled throughout Pearl as she watched Amethyst reach the group, and Lapis launch into her story. With any luck, Steven would be a natural waterbender. Maybe Lapis would leave within the week. She blew air out of her nose in what was almost a laugh. 

She could dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :D i might write more for this, might not. if you have any comments, questions, or have any thoughts at all feel free to comment! sorry for using comment twice in one sentence tho
> 
> i also didn't do much proof reading, so i apologize for any mistakes made!


End file.
